


The Pearls That Bind

by Wolfsbride



Series: Tumblr Tales [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Rings, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M catches her prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pearls That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999229) by [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty). 



Bond shifts. His hands are behind his back, hand cuffed around a pole. He doesn’t doubt that she’ll find him. He’s left her a few clues and she’s smart. It’s one of the many things he loves about her. Besides, he didn’t make it _that_ difficult. He does want to be caught, after all. 

As he’d thought, it’s only takes about ten minutes before she comes into view. She’s debauched. Her hair is wild; her blouse barely buttoned. His cock, which was still half hard from their earlier dalliance, stiffens and pushes at the front of his trousers.

She smirks when she comes to stand in front of him. She cups him tenderly, then gives him a firm squeeze. “For little ole me, James?”

Bond growls. He thrusts against her palm.

M laughs and makes short work of opening his trousers and pushing both his trousers and pants out of the way. She takes a moment to admire him, fingers circling around and around the head of his cock. He’s plumped to full hardness, moisture beginning to form at the tip. 

He grunts and tries to thrust faster, but M jerks her hand away. 

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” She fishes her pearls from the pocket of her skirt and begins to loop them around Bond’s cock and balls.

He looks down and groans. “You’re joking.” He gasps as she tickles him behind the balls.

She steps back. “You know me, Bond. I don’t joke.”

Putting a hand on his hip, she uses it to steady herself, while she squats in front of him. She leans in and breathes on the head of his cock. His hips jerk up.

“Oh, Christ! M!” 

She smiles. Then she licks the tip of his cock. Her tongue teases the head, as it’s the only part that’s available beyond the pearls. She presses the tip of her tongue to the tiny opening of his prick. 

The hand cuffs rattle as Bond’s arms jerk. This was a mistake. He wants his hands free. “Fuck, M. Don’t tease.”

She hums against him and he strains up against her mouth. The back of Bond’s head bangs against the pole as his neck arches. When he looks down again, he realizes she’s got her free hand between her legs, twisting her fingers up inside her pussy. 

“Oh, God. Please,” he pants.

The hand on his hip tightens as she pushes herself to her feet. He’s expecting her to release him from her pearls so they can continue, so his eyes widen when she grips his shoulders tightly and hauls herself up his body. As she slowly works her way down, taking his pearl wrapped length into her heat, his eyes nearly roll back in his head. 

The loops of the pearls are rolling back and forth against his prick; the strands around his balls are loosening and tightening with every rock and twist of M’s hips. Bond yanks at the cuffs. Too slow. Too slow. She’s killing him.

There’s nothing he can do though. He grunts with every thrust. His hips buck up but without the use of his arms he can’t get the right sort of leverage and he has to submit to M’s control. 

He can feel his balls tightening but the pearls have a stranglehold. “M! Please!”

She rocks faster and twists, shuddering against him as she comes. Carefully, she dismounts and steps back on shaky legs. She looks him over.

Bond licks his lips. “M?” He’s so fucking close.

“Hmm? Just admiring you in my pearls.” 

Then she moves completely into his personal space, pressing tight against his side. Her hand slips down around him and she slowly, slowly releases him from the strands of her pearls. By the time he’s free, she just has to glide her fingers over the head of his cock and down around his balls and he’s coming with a hoarse yell.

He slumps back against the pole, prick jerking slightly when she lifts her hand and licks her fingers clean. She tucks him back into his pants and fastens his trousers. Then she goes around behind him and unlocks the hand cuffs.

Hands free, he drags her into a tight embrace and kisses her hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I feel the need to reward people with fic. Two thumbs up for Dusty.


End file.
